


Nebraska Nice

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Nebraska doesn't treat Scully too nicely, but Mulder sure does. Written for A Map of Us: 50 States of Sex. MSR





	Nebraska Nice

**Author’s Note: Hey! This is my submission for the “50 States of Sex Challange” created by@viceversawrites and @softnow on Tumblr. My state was Nebraska and I hope I did it justice!   
**

He felt bad, he really did. What was supposed to be a simple stakeout turned into him and Scully sitting outside for hours in record breaking heat. They were posing as a couple on a picnic; weapons, handcuffs, and IDs loaded in the basket as they waited for someone suspicious to emerge from the cornfield. It had been reported that a man was walking through the fields under the guise of detasseling, but was actually injecting the corn with harmful pesticides.

He figured it’d be simple enough, the detasseling crew usually got out at noon, so he and Scully would be waiting there to get him away from the prying eyes of the crowd, hopefully catching him in the act. He told her to wear what would appear to be ‘casual date’ clothes in case he saw them before it was time to catch him. So she wore a spaghetti strap sundress as he wore one of his button ups while they sat on a hill overlooking the field.

It was fun at first, this impromptu date with Scully, she even teased him that this was more romantic than their normal dates. They caught sight of the man almost immediately, but then they lost him. He was adamant he’d emerge, so they sat there and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After the first hour Scully put her hair up as sweat beaded along her forehead and neck, Mulder had no doubts his shirt was probably damp in a few places. As he watched her raise her arms to tuck auburn hair into a rubber band, he noticed an unusual flush to her skin. That should have given it away, but he was too busy enjoying seeing so much casual Scully-skin to realize. Even an hour later when he watched her scan the field, admiring her newly revealed freckles adorning the bridge of her nose, he didn’t notice.

It finally struck him when she itched her back, shifting her spaghetti strap and revealing a sliver of pale, porcelain skin; Scully was getting an atrociously bad sunburn. He didn’t really know what to say. There wasn’t really anything they could do about it in that moment, and he didn’t really want her to be mad at him in that moment, they were having such a good time. Retrospectively, he wanted to smack himself, but he just continued flirting with her as they watched the cornfield. They stayed out in the sun for another hour, practically pouring sweat, and that wasn’t even the worst part.

Around three thirty, they finally saw a shady man appear. They slowly made there way to him as he packed up his bag, “Excuse me, are you Jeremiah Morgan?”

The man whipped around, revealing all the pesticides in his bag, before throwing it at them and running into the field. They both grabbed their guns and ran into the field, not immediately realizing that wasn’t the brightest thing to do. Mulder had the advantage of being a bit taller than the corn was at this stage of growth, so he could see the man’s trail as he ran. Eventually, he caught up with him when they burst out the other side of the field, tackling him to the ground.

He eased up on his knees and got his handcuffs out of his back pockets. “Jeremiah Morgan, you are under arrest for damaging private property and endangering public health. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in-” Mulder trailed off as he noticed red lashes along his forearms. He pulled Morgan up to his feet and saw the man was untouched, being he was covered in detasseling gear.

The man caught him as he examined the other part of his arm, “What? Ya run full force through a corn field with no protective gear on, and ya didn’t expect ta git corn rash?” the man drawled.

“What’s corn rash?” Mulder asked curiously, seeing that some areas looked like a rash whereas others looked like little cuts and abrasions.

Morgan shook his head as if he just asked the dumbest question in the world, “It’s a rash of sorts that happen when bare skin rubs against the harsh corn leaves. Or if yer an idiot and run through the field. Count yer blessin’s, at least you weren’t the short lil thang wearing a purty little dress.”

_Fuck, Scully._

He followed Morgan’s amused gaze and saw her standing at the outer edge of the cornfield, embellished with a vicious sunburn and corn rash covering every area of her body. Her sundress left her arms and a good portion of her neck, chest, and back bare and it only came down to mid thigh, leaving her sandal-clad legs completely exposed. She must’ve seen Mulder had it handled, because she was focused on looking at the full situation of her condition, not yet seeing she had a few cuts on her face. God, he really felt horrible.

After everything was said and done- Morgan handed off to the local P.D, a trip to a local Farm and Fleet for Aloe Vera and Benadryl Itch Cream, a thousand apologies tumbled out of Mulder’s mouth- they were finally stumbling into their motel room hours later. They always rented two hotel rooms, just to avoid suspicion, but they’d been sharing a room ever since they got together and nothing made him happier.

“The Corn State can kiss my ass,” Scully grumbled, kicking her shoes off begrudgingly.

“Actually, Iowa’s the corn state,” at her glare he added, “But yeah, fuck Nebraska.”

She laughed lightly at his willingness to please her. “Thank god it’s not Iowa, remember that broken shower? We were dirty the whole trip,” she recalled, grimacing as she tried to raise the dress over her sore body.

“Hey,” he cooed, making his way around the bed to help her. She dropped her arms and was pliant to his touch as he slowly unzipped the back of her dress, inching close to her ear to murmur, “I happen to remember just how dirty we got in that motel. As I recall, you seemed to really enjoy it.”

He eased her straps gently down her shoulders and lowered the dress to her ankles, helping her step out of it so she was left in just her little cotton underwear. Only Scully could make Fruit of the Loom look sexy. “While that may be true, if I can’t take a bath in the next two minutes I’m seriously going to cry,” he chuckled, stepping out of her underwear. “Ah, Mulder!” she cried, giggling as he cradled her in his arms and walked to the bathroom.

“I simply can’t let that happen,” he exclaimed in mock gallantry, bending down so he could snag a plastic bag from the bed.

He discarded the bag in the sink and set Scully down on the lip of the bathtub, bending down to adjust the water and let it fill up a bit. “Mulder,” she laughed, “I’m sunburned, not incapacitated. I think I can manage.”

He pivoted on his knees so he was looking up at her cherry red face, holding back a frown when he saw a lash on her cheekbone and on her forehead. He grabbed her hands in his and kissed them gently, resing them on her bent knees as he pled, “Scully, I feel really guilty. Because of my poor planning, you look like a lobster. An attractive one, but a lobster nonetheless. Not only that, but you got some hellish Midwestern corn lashing. Please let me take care of you. You’re always so strong, please let me help you for once.”

Scully regarded him with a sweet smile as he spoke and, when he was finished, she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Mulder,” she whispered as she broke away. “You help me more than you could possibly imagine, and for the thousandth time, I don’t blame you. In fact, aside from the pain, I had a really nice time today. But, yes, you can take care of me in whatever way you see fit,” she added suggestively.

He scooped her up in his arms again before slowly lowering her into the tub, ignoring the jolt of arousal her throaty moan of relief caused. He stood up and watched her snuggle down into the water with closed eyes, a content smile playing on her lips. She looked beautiful as ever, but he had to admit, she looked pretty funny with her pale torso and flaming appendages.

He turned around and got some surprises out of the bag. “What’s that?” Scully murmured from behind him, her voice echoing off the tiled walls.

He pulled out a bag of Epsom salts and poured them into the bath, swishing his hand around in the water until it became milky and bubbly. “Well, while you were in the pharmacy, I picked up a few other essentials.”

“Pray tell.”

“I got some Epsom salts, for your bath,” he said, holding up the empty bag before tossing it in the corner.

“Mmm,” she hummed appreciatively, swishing her arms in the water so the bubbles danced over her creamy breasts.

He dragged his eyes away from the erotic sight, clearing his throat as he pulled his next suprise out. “I bought some honey vanilla candles,” he informed as he lit them, placing them on various ledges along the bathroom until her skin was illuminated by the candles glow and the faint aroma permeated the air.

“Very nice,” she cooed appreciatively.

“Aaaand, last but not least,” there was a loud pop and Scully raised her head a little bit to see what he was doing. “A mini bottle of champagne to help you relax,” he laughed as he poured it into a ninety-nine cent, plastic champagne flute he bought.

“Mulder, you really didn’t have to do all this,” she smiled, accepting the champagne from him.

He leaned in over the bath and kissed her, “I know, but you deserve it.” A shy smile tugged on her lips and she looked away, taking a drink of her champagne. He did that to her all the time now, showing her love and telling her it was what she deserved. Scully was so hard on herself, and, to him, she deserved the world. Especially after all it had put her through. She was better at accepting it now, and he wasn’t sure if it was her realizing she deserved the best, or her being comfortable enough with him to know she didn’t have to put up her strong defenses and allowing him to treasure her. He hoped it was both.

She relaxed into the tub and he walked out to grab her toiletry bag. He grabbed her body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and a towel before returning to her. He got on his knees behind her head, grabbed a plastic cup from the counter, and started pouring water through her hair, getting it wet before he started washing her hair, smiling at the little sounds of pleasure she made as his fingernails scraped against her scalp.

After half an hour, the champagne was gone, his clothes were soaked, and Scully was squeaky-clean, happy as can be. He stood up and discarded his pants and shirt, leaving him in just his boxers as he grabbed a towel. He offered her his hand to help her stand up before wrapping the terry cloth gently around her, picking her up once more. This time she simply relaxed in his arm and placed little kisses on his throat, nipping playfully at his adams apple.

He was insanely hard from giving her a bath and they both damn well knew it.

He sat her down gently on the bed and he reached into the other bag to grab the various ointments. He looked between them both before realizing he’d have to consult Dr. Scully. “Hey, do you want the Aloe Vera or the itch cream? Do I put them both on?”

She let the towel flutter open on the bed, revealing her shining supple skin. From the way her nipples were protruding and the glisten that was only present on her inner thighs, she was equally as affected from their bathroom endeavour. She leaned back on the bed, resting her weight on her palms, “Aloe Vera on the burns, that hurts worst, just put the itch cream on top of my arms additionally, that’s the only area that itches uncomfortably.”

He smiled and took the plastic cap off the green bottle. He decided he’s go top to bottom and he put a small little glob on his fingers. She was looking at him with adoration as he brought the dollop to her face, rubbing it in with gentle circles across the taut red skin of her face.

He continued the same pattern on her neck, her upper chest, upper back, arms, and legs. Everywhere that was red, adding some to his own reddened face and forearms for good measure. He set the half empty bottle on the nightstand and poured a dollop of Benadryl into his palms, rubbing it between his hands before spreading it over her arms.

She watched him like a hawk the whole time, he felt her eyes on him and it didn’t help lessen his throbbing arousal. Though, neither did caressing almost every inch of her body. He took a step back and looked her over. “Did I miss anything?”

She reached her arms out in an attempt to grab him. He gave her his hand and let out a surprised yelp as she unexpectedly tugged him down, his body falling clumsily on her. Before he could say anything she wrapped her legs around him and playfully rubbed her nose against his. “Yes you did. You missed some very important areas,” she rasped huskily.

He bit back a moan as she ground her bare crotch into the tent of his pants. He could feel how hot and wet she was from the way she instantly dampened his boxers. “S-Scully,” he stammered, trying to regain a semblance of composure. “I don’t want to hurt you, you’re so burned.”

He was so focused on having an ounce of control, that it was easy for her to shift their weight so she was resting on top of him. She leaned over him and grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head and giving him a fantastic view of her tits. “Muhlder,” she moaned, drawing out his name as she rocked against him. He was so fucking hard right now, he swore all his blood was in his cock.

She leaned down so her head was a few inches away from his, so close that her breath tickled his lips, “You’ve been so good to me,” another roll of her hips. “I want to make you feel as good as you’ve made me feel.” God, he loved it when she used that tone on him. Her voice dropped lower than he imagined it could and she sounded like audible sex. She was such a seductress. He was so lucky.

She released his hands temporarily and reached between them to tug his boxers down, he knew she loved feeling his skin slap against her. He raised his hips to help her and, in a flash, his boxers were gone and she resumed her previous position. She ghosted her lips over hers in a tease, puckering them slightly but backing away when he tried to meet her, playfully darting her tongue out to lick his lips instead. “I promise, nothing will make me feel better than you fucking me.” She bent down again and spoke into his parted lips, “Can you do that for me?”

He imperceivably nodded before crashing his mouth against hers, lavishing her with a passionate kiss. His cock was trapped against her throbbing center and his abdomen. Everytime her tongue ran against his, she’d thrust her body, raking her wetness along his shaft. She lifted her head to break the kiss and she beamed down at him with swollen lips. “I love you so much,” she panted seriously. She went from temptress to adoring in a matter of moments and he felt like his heart could burst from how much he loves her.

He raised his hands to cup her face and gave her another chaste kiss on the lips, “Scully, I love you. You’re my everything.” This is another thing they did all the time; express love to each other like they were in a melodrama. What could they say? So many years of hiding meant they had a lot of affection to catch up on.

Scully smiled as she reached down in between them, grabbing his shaft and running it along her opening. He was practically writhing on the bed to keep himself from bucking inside her. In one sudden motion, she sank down on him and they both groaned in pleasure. This had been building up for hours and it was a sweet reunion.

He was glad he could at least grab her waist safely because not touching her was torture. He gripped her sides, lavishing the way her soft skin felt against his palms as her body slid up and down. She rested her hands on his chest as she used her knees to rock up and down, impaling herself on his engorged cock. She would raise herself up, so that only his head was in her, and she would gyrated her hips all the way down, continuing that several times as he panted under her.

“You have no idea how much seeing you like this turns me on,” she whimpered, trying not to lose her rhythm as she became desperate.

“Seeing me like what? Cock deep in you?” he asked wanting to hear her voice, to hear her talk more about what turns her on.

She grabbed his hands from her hips and dragged them up to her breasts, where they could be put to better use. He tweaked and pinched her nipples as she continued, “Y-yes,” her words already breaking up from their momentum, “I love see-ing your face when you’re f-fucking me. I love the way y-your muscles tense and your face contort in-ah, fuck,” she stopped as he added more pressure on her nipples, “-pleasure,” she moaned.

 _When you’re fucking me._ Hearing her talk like that would forever be one of his favorite things and it made his cock ache even more than before. He couldn’t resist anymore and he started thrusting upwards into her. “God, yes Mulder, just like that, agh,” her tone was high pitched and breathy now, laced with desperation, and he knew she was close already.

They were thrusting against each other like their lives depended on it and all the stress of the day was worth it, being it brought them to this beautiful moment of release. He started rotating his hips and she screamed his name, her whole body quivering and shaking above his as she came. “Yeah, that’s it baby, cum for me,” he growled, holding her so she wouldn’t fall off him.

Pet names were new to them, the first time one slipped he thought he’d get a bullet in the leg, but instead got a blushing girlfriend and shy smile.  _“N-no. I like it,” she’d admitted in embarrassment._  He didn’t realize until later that it turned her on. A badge of honor, a stake of claim. She was his and he was hers.

She was still pulsating around him when he started rubbing her clit. A whine of excitement left her lips as she continued bucking against him. He quickened up the pace, both of his hand and his dick and she was quickly chasing a second orgasm. God bless the non-existent refractory period of women. She reached a hand between them and kneaded his balls, making his eyes roll to the back of his head as he cried her name.

He flicked her clit just right and she gasped, spasming once more, only this time she wasn’t alone. She collapsed on him as their bodies were wracked with ecstasy, trembling slightly against one another as they came. She nuzzled her face against his neck and kissed his thudding pulse point. Enjoying the rhythm she was responsible for creating inside his body.

She fell on her side, his cock sliding out of her, and cuddled him with sleepy enthusiasm. He hooked his foot on his boxers laying forgotten on the bed and he brought them up high enough for him to grab. He leaned away from her for a moment so he could wipe away the semen leaking out of her and onto her thighs. When she was cleaned up, he wiped their mixed arousal from his shrinking cock and abdomen, throwing the boxers in the corner when he was done.

He reached down and grabbed the blankets, bringing them up around them before turning off the bedside lamp, trying not to awaken the human tomato laying on his arm. He nuzzled closer to her and whispered, “How does your body feel?” he asked, still concerned about the toll today took on her.

“Thoroughly fucked, sated, sleepy, relaxed, and surprisingly, not painful,” she murmured against the skin of his arm, not opening her eyes. She placed a lazy kiss on his arm before mumbling, “I love you,” the last word breaking a bit as she fell into sleeps embrace.

He leaned closer and kissed her forehead, “I love you too.”

Maybe Nebraska wasn’t so bad after all.

**Footnote: Detassling is a shit ass job in the midwest where you literally go out in the fields and de-tassle the corn stalks. It’s torture. Also, “Nebraska Nice” used to be one of their slogans. Hope you enjoyed!!**


End file.
